Bronco Davis
Basil "Bronco" Davis was a Degrassi High character portrayed by L. Dean Ifill. Character History Bronco was the president of the student council at Degrassi High School for the 1990-1991 school year. He had a crush on Lucy Fernandez, and tried to help her get after-school hours for the girls' volleyball team to practice. After Lucy's date to the dance broke up with her because she fought for the girls' volleyball team, Bronco asks her out to the semi-formal and they ended up in a relationship. Later on in the school year, Mr. Raditch asked Bronco to help with a music video shoot for The Savages, a famous band who once attended to Degrassi. The shoot was to be kept top secret from the rest of the student body, Bronco let it slip to Lucy, who snuck into the school with Erica Farrell, Heather Farrell, Archie Simpson and Joey Jeremiah. Mr. Raditch caught them, landing Bronco in trouble, and causing him to not get to meet the Savages. Near the end of the year, Bronco was in charge of the talent show, and when Claude did his depressing monologue, Bronco nicely told him that he needed something happier. Bronco obviously felt remorse when Claude brought the gun to school and shot himself. He tried to cancel the talent show, but Lucy didn't agree that they should. In the end, the students manage to have a great show. Lucy was elected president for her senior year, 1992–93, but is upset when she finds out she will not be president of Degrassi High, as the school is closing due to asbestos insulation problems. Bronco tries to make her feel better, by taking her to the formal. Bronco is assumed to have graduated soon after the dance, in 1992. Bronco and Lucy host a lake house party which leads to a couple of personal disasters. Wheels and Lucy go driving together, but he is drunk; he crashes the car and a kid is killed, and Lucy is severely injured. Mercilessly teased, Snake lets loose at Joey about Joey's summer affair with Tessa, but Caitlin has just come into earshot. However, Snake averts another disaster by rescuing Allison from drowning. Trivia *He is one of many present and former Degrassi students who don't go by their full name. The others being: **Zig (Zigmund) **Drew (Andrew), **Becky (Rebecca), **Cam (Campbell) **Eli (Elijah). **Fitz (Mark) **K.C. (Kirk Cameron) **Sav (Savtaj) **Dave (David) **Dallas (Michael) **Jake (Jacob) **Mo (Mohammed) **Ellie (Eleanor) **Tiny (Deon) **Frankie (Francesca) **J.T. (James Tiberius) **Manny (Manuella) **Holly J. (Holly Jeanette) **Jimmy (James) **Jay (Jason) **Alex (Alexandra) **Toby (Tobias) **Wheels (Derek) **Joey (Joseph) **Alli Bhandari (Allia) **Spinner (Gavin) **Danny (Daniel) **Jack (Jacqueline) **Blue (Bradley) **Rick (Richard) **Luke (Lucas) **B.L.T. (Bryant Lester Thomas) **Johnny (Jonathan) **Spike (Christine) **Snake (Archie) **L.D. (Lorraine Delacorte) **Bronco (Basil) Relationships *Lucy Fernandez **Start Up: Body Politics (DH 205) **Break Up: Before Mother and Child Reunion (1) (DTNG 101) ***Reason: Unexplained Category:DH Characters Category:Degrassi High Category:DH Season 2 Category:DH Teens Category:Male Characters Category:Student Council President Category:Alumni Category:Degrassi Drama Club Category:Main Characters